militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
802 Naval Air Squadron
|caption= |dates=3 April 1933–April 1940 21 November 1940–21 December 1941 1 February–15 November 1942 1 May 1945–30 March 1947 1 May 1947–10 December 1952 2 February 1953–22 November 1955 6 February 1956–10 April 1959 |country= |allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Naval Air Defence/Attack |size= |garrison= |motto=''Prima Ferire'' (Latin: "First to Strike") |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |aircraft_fighter=Hawker Nimrod Hawker Osprey Gloster Sea Gladiator Grumman Martlet Hawker Sea Hurricane Supermarine Seafire Hawker Sea Fury Hawker Sea Hawk }} 802 Naval Air Squadron was a unit of the Fleet Air Arm of the British Royal Navy. Early history 802 Squadron was formed on 3 April 1933 aboard by the merger of two independent RAF naval units, 408 (Fleet Fighter) Flight and 409 (Fleet Fighter) Flight. By 1939, 802 Squadron was operating from (Dekhelia) in Egypt Sturtivant, p. 451 where, like all Fleet Air Arm units, it was taken over by the Admiralty on 24 May 1939. Aircraft * Nimrod I S1579 571 * Osprey I K2783 * Osprey III K3643 549 * Osprey III Seaplane K3644 590 World War II In April 1940 802 Squadron was serving aboard Glorious with twelve Sea Gladiators when the ship was recalled to participate in the defence of Norway. The squadron ceased to exist after Glorious was sunk by the German battleships Scharnhorst and Gneisenau on 8 June 1940 during the defence of Norway. Reformed from part of 804 Squadron on 21 November 1940 with Martlet Is, the squadron sub-flights embarked on in July 1941, with B flight serving on in August. In the following month the whole squadron was involved in Gibraltar escort convoys from Audacity from which it shot down four Fw 200s. The squadron was lost on 21 December 1941 when Audacity was sunk by . The squadron was re-formed at Yeovilton in February 1942 with Sea Hurricane Ibs, before embarking on for escorting Arctic Convoy PQ 18 in September during which time five enemy aircraft were shot down and 17 damaged, in conjunction with 883 Squadron. In September, the squadron embarked on Avenger and provided fighter cover on the Algerian invasion beaches. While returning to the UK Avenger was torpedoed and sunk by on 15 November 1942. The squadron lay dormant till May 1945 when reformed at Arbroath with 24 Seafire L.IIIs. By VJ day, the squadron had spent a short period in , and had been anticipated to leave for the British Pacific Fleet with 9th Carrier Air Group. Post-war service By the summer of 1947, 802 Squadron had switched to Seafire XVs operating from . During the Korean War 802 Squadron was assigned to , and equipped with Sea Furys. Squadron pilot Lieutenant "Hoagy" Carmichael shot down a Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 on 9 August 1952. Carmichael achieved this feat during a dogfight which started when a formation of four Sea Furys under his command were attacked by eight MiGs during a fighter bomber mission over Chinnampo.File 145, Sheet 2, World Aircraft Information Files By the time of the Suez Crisis, 802 Squadron had transferred to , and was equipped with Sea Hawk FB3s – one of these aircraft lost the front of a drop tank to ground fireFile 146, Sheet 1, World Aircraft Information Files while the squadron was embarked aboard in September 1956. 802 Squadron re-equipped with Sea Hawk FB5s before transferring to the Ark Royal in May 1957. Following a trip to the United States, which included cross-operations with , 802 Squadron completed two tours in the Mediterranean, the second of these starting in September 1958 aboard , and ending with the disbandment of 802 Squadron at RNAS Lossiemouth on 10 April 1959. Plans to reform 802 Squadron at Yeovilton in 1979 with five Sea Harriers failed to materialise.Sturtivant p. 169 References Category:800 series Fleet Air Arm squadrons Category:Military units and formations established in 1933